Topaz Tilen
Topaz Tilen is a wandering, 18-year-old Mage, not affiliated with anyone or anything. Since being separated from her family, Topaz has found herself living in a forest by herself. She tries to keep away from contact with others, though some accidental encounters have rumors swirling around, with people referring to her as The Gem of Lightning. Appearance Topaz has a deeply tanned complexion, and is about 6 ft in height. Her hair is a golden-yellow color, going a little past her shoulders with short bangs swept to the left, and her eyes are of the same color. (More TBA) Personality Topaz hates attention, always shying away from the limelight. This is mainly due to the fact that she's been out-of-touch with the outside world for so long. In fact, when you get to know her, she's not that shy at all, though also not one to keep going without stopping. History Topaz was born in the year X792 to the Tilen family, after the Alvarez-Ishgar war. She grew up with her siblings and cousins. - Dragon Lacrima implanted - Got separated from family, ended up in a forest Relationships TBA Magic & Abilities Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: The Magic Topaz got from a Dragon Lacrima. Because it's so powerful, Topaz uses it sparingly, knowing the power of the spells would draw attention she doesn't want. * Lightning Dragon's Roar: A spell that fires lightning bolts from Topaz's mouth. * Lightning Dragon's Spark: TBA * Lightning Dragon's Claw: Topaz surrounds her fist in lightning, before swiping it at the target. * Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist: Another spell where Topaz surrounds her fist in lightning. However, instead of swiping, she punches the opponent. * Lightning Dragon's Electric Spear: TBA * Lightning Dragon's Thunderstorm: Topaz surrounds both hands in lightning, before combining them to create a sphere of electricity and hurling it at the enemy. * (More TBA) Lightning Magic: Topaz's original Magic, one that allows her to control and produce lightning as she sees fit. * Lightning Body: This spell turns Topaz's body into electricity, allowing for faster movement. * Shocking Spark: TBA * Lightning Spear: TBA * Electric Shock: When touching someone, this spell will shock them, having the effect of a taser. ** Electric Touch: A scaled down Electric Shock. With this spell, Topaz has the ability to give someone a small shock, like the minor shocks you sometimes get when you touch someone. * Thundering Lightning: TBA * Thunderbolt: A spell that causes a thunderbolt to come down from the sky and strike the opponent. * Lightning Rain: Topaz causes multiple lightning bolts to strike from the sky. * Shockwave: TBA * Electric Dance: TBA * Lightning Nebula: TBA * (More TBA) Ring Magic: A Magic that casts spells using rings, Topaz, using the ring she wears, can cast a spell called Flood. * Flood: As the name implies, this spell creates a wave of water that washes away opponents. This compliments her Lightning Magic, as water is an excellent conductor of electricity. Abilities TBA Equipment Dagger: Topaz uses a bronze dagger, held in a sheath on the right side of her belt. Bow: A bow that Topaz carries for hunting, as her own Magic would fry her prey. Trivia & Author's Notes * Her last name, Tilen, is a play on the word "tilling" - something which I didn't realize till after I came up with it, believe it or not. * Despite Opal Sonling being my first FT OC, Topaz was the one that was the first to be really fleshed out. * Originally set to have Light Magic and Rainbow Fire, I scrapped those, and replaced them with what she has now. * Yes, Lightning Dragon's Thunderstorm was my attempt at making a Lightning Dragon Slayer spell like Natsu's Brilliant Flame. Go ahead and screw me, if you want to. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage